


Together Forever

by beatosuffers



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, IT'S A SUPER LATE BIRTHDAY GIFT FOR DIA, KanaDiaMari, Polyamory, Post-Canon, is every thing and i love them and APPRECIATE THEM FOOLS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatosuffers/pseuds/beatosuffers
Summary: Dia's only birthday wish was to be with Kanan and Mari.





	Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

> a super super late birthday fic for Dia's and for the new year and also a a post-ep 13 fic. in my defense I've written this on December 30th and I was really hit with writer's block on the 31st so I was unable to finish but I have now!!!!
> 
> was listening to:
> 
> Summertime - My Chemical Romance ( a nice song that makes me want to fall in love, ITS SOFT)
> 
> while writing this and u kno what, imma put on a song on every fic of mine as my quirk here.

**Tokyo, Japan**

 

It’s rare for the brunette to find solitude in a busy city like Tokyo. She thought she’d get used to the busybodies, the fast moving of the city once she’s settled in, but it’s been nine months since she’s been in Tokyo- nine months and she still feels like she hasn’t settled in; she guesses she’s never meant for the city.

She’s been longing for the peace, and the slow pace of a country life she once had- the solitude it offered her every single day since she’s been in Tokyo but tonight, up on the rooftop of her apartment complex, standing all alone, with her arms wrap around her body for warmth, even with the noise beneath her she was able to tune them out as she looks at the night sky, thinking of how her childhood friend once said that the sky are the one’s connecting them no matter where they are- and it feels like for tonight, she’s found peace within herself, to the city, to the separation at the thought they’d all come home together again and that they’d be really together forever.

She closes her eyes and smiles, remembering the promises, the hugs, the kisses they shared before they all parted ways, she’s unsure of what they are- who they really are for one another but the blonde promises that she’d always want them, that no hot Italian girls could sway her and as for the indigo-haired girl, she promises the same, that her heart will always be with Dia and Mari (although Dia doesn’t doubt their feelings, she’s still scared of what could happen when they’re all far apart from one another).

They promised to talk to each other every day, no matter how late it is, or tired they are, they made sure to keep that promise that sometimes within a minute of skyping  each other, Dia would already be passed out and she’d wake up with at least either Kanan or Mari still on video chat with her, teasing her how cute she is while she sleeps, and the little noises she makes (she once asked them what kind of noises she makes but none of them would say and would just continue to laugh, that she promised them she’s going to give them a slugging once they all see each other again).

A small laugh escapes her lips as her eyes opens once again, seeing the stars and the moon shining down on her, it feels like Mari and Kanan are truly there with her.

She hears her phone beep, breaking her out of her reverie. She pulls it out of her coat pocket and sees that it’s a video call from Mari, a huge grin is on her face before she could think better of it- but it’s not like she’s going to try and hide for she’s all alone on the roof but still, the effect of seeing a notification from either one of her childhood friends concerns her, _“am I really falling that hard for them?”_

She shakes the thought away as she answers the call. She didn’t think it’d be possible for her grin to be wider once the familiar and beautiful face of the blonde appears on her phone screen, but it did and she could already feel her cheeks aching from smiling too much.

“DIA!” Mari shouts excitedly, that Dia’s glad she didn’t put on her headphones for the call.

“Mari-san please don’t shout”

Mari just rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue out to the brunette that Dia feels her knees go weak at how cute the blonde looks and how she misses that tongue against her lips.

Dia bites her lips unconsciously at the thought and the blonde notices the gesture, “you thinking something dirty?” Mari says with a smirk on her face.

Dia immediately shakes her head and she could feel her whole face become warm that she hopes the darkness could cover the blush she knows that’s on her face.

“Ooh Dia, you’re blushing! You really were thinking of something dirty!” Mari teases in between laughs.

“I was not! Please drop it Mari-san!” Dia scolds as she turns her face away from the screen.

The blonde just continues to laugh that Dia just wants to melt into a puddle because of how embarrassing it is to be caught by the girl she was completely lusting on a while ago- _“wait what”_.

Dia looks back to the screen to see Mari just smiling at her as if she knows something that she don’t and it makes the brunette feel uneasy especially with those amber eyes looking at her, as if she’s something so…precious.

“Anyway,” Dia says after a while and she sees the blonde jump a little, Dia completely catching the blonde in some sort of daydream, she’d tease her about it, she really would but she debates against it, “is there something you want to talk about? And where’s Kanan-san?”

Now that Dia thinks about it, they’ve been on chat for a while now and the diver still hasn’t popped in. Their video chats would always consist the three of them, every night (well for Dia and Kanan), and not once did one of them ever missed a call.

“Yes there’s something I want to talk about actually and as for Kanan” Mari pauses for a while and Dia raises her eyebrow at the silence, “I think our little dolphin might have fallen asleep already- that or she’s busy, she hasn’t responded to the group chat tonight yet,” she sees Mari let out a sigh as her eyebrows scrunch up together, that Dia knows what Mari is thinking, the same thought she had earlier, none of them has ever missed a group chat.

Dia could feel her heart constrict but the logical part of her tells her that it’s okay, that the diver must be really tired and that they’re not obligated to always be part of the group video chat they always have every night, so Dia tells Mari just that.

“She’s probably tired and we should let her rest, there’s still tomorrow for us three to talk together again.”

The blonde just let out a “mhmm ‘kay” and it feels like a switch has been turned on for the blonde is all smiles again, “So your birthday is coming up! Is there anything you want?”

The brunette’s eyes widens, she completely forgot about the holidays and her own birthday because university has been kicking her ass off that she sometimes just forget the days for it all just becomes a blur to her- her routine, her classes, the papers and just about everything.

“I can’t believe you’d forget your own birthday! It’s literally the new year even!!”

Dia rolls her eyes at the blonde but before she could speak there’s a notification that Kanan is asking to join their chat, Dia accepts the request and a new screen pops up and finally, Dia sees those amethyst eyes she has missed and she notes at how exhausted the indigo-haired girl looks with a bag under those beautiful eyes.

“You okay Kanan?” Mari asks, concern filling her voice.

“I’m fine, ‘m just tired” the diver mumbles, and Dia could see the girl is ready to doze off any moment.

“I think you should sleep Kanan-san, we can talk tomorrow.”

The diver just shakes her head, her eyes barely open now, “I don’t” Kanan yawns, “want to miss a single day without seeing you guys.”

Mari chuckles, “That’s really sweet and I don’t ever want to go on a day without seeing your pretty face too” amber eyes then looks at her then back to their sleep deprived friend, “but Dia’s right, I think you should just sleep.”

“Buuuuut” Kanan whines, and she pouts, that Dia unconsciously bites her lower lip again, “Dia’s birth is soon and I want to know what she wants.”

Dia and Mari sighs at the same time, for they both know how stubborn the the purple eyed girl can be “Well fine if you insist”, Dia says and Kanan just smiles to herself.

The conversation went on, with Dia and Mari mostly the only ones doing the talking while Kanan just stares and listens.

“Maybe she’s actually asleep while having her eyes open”, Mari jokes but Kanan was actually awake- well half-awake and grumbles at the blonde’s joke.

Dia tells Mari that she doesn’t want anything really but she her index finger has been scratching her mole the entire time before she could stop herself, letting Mari and Kanan know she’s indeed lying.

“Come on Dia just tell us what you want”, Mari says with a huge grin on her face and so does Kanan, who looks like she’s barely there at all with her eyes slowly drooping.

There is something she wants but it’s not like it’d come true with only a week left for her birthday but what would be the harm if she just told them?

“I’m going home to Uchiura on December 31st and this is very unlikely but I wish I could see the two of you then and hopefully spend my birthday with you?” she says bashfully, her cheeks feeling warm again.

She notices Kanan perk up at the request while Mari just grins at her.

“I knew it!” Mari says as she pumps her first in the air, while Kanan’s deep in thought and after a minute or so speaks up, “Mhmm, that would be really nice though but-“ before she could finish her sentence, the blonde interrupted her with a stern look on her face.

“We’d see what we can do eh Kanan?”

Kanan laughs nervously and scratches the back of her neck, “yeah you’re right, we’ll see what we can do Dia.”

The brunette just smiles softly, feeling content at the thought of them just trying to be there but she knows it’d be impossible for getting tickets on a peak season is hard and expensive.

After an hour of catching up and telling how their day went, they all said their goodbyes for Mari has to go to her university and pass a paper and Kanan really needs her sleep.

“I miss you guys.” Mari says and Kanan just nods with a lazy smile on her face and says, “we’ll see each other soon alright?”

And Dia can feel her eyes starting to burn and so she blinks and says, “I miss you guys too.”

Once the call ended, Dia puts her phone back in her pocket and stares back to the sky, it’s gotten late and colder but Dia feels so warm from the emotions running through her and the moon is shining so brightly. She whispers three words to the moon that she’s been wanting to tell her childhood friends for a while now, and she hopes that her message would be reflected when they look at the sky later on.

It’s what connects them after all.

-

 

**Bologna, Italy**

 

Being in a foreign country, surrounded by complete strangers and having no one there with her wasn’t a new thing for Mari, but that doesn’t mean she’s used to it- no, she could never get used to it.

The only reason she accepted on going to the University of Bologna instead of at Tokyo (and be with Dia) was that, she and her father compromised, that if she finishes her study from a prestigious university abroad then she’d be able to go back to Japan and take a hold of all their businesses there instead of in America, and so she took the chance, it’ll only be four years, just four years of being alone in a foreign country and only seeing the loves of her life, in a few rare chance.

And that rare chance now is for Dia’s birthday.

She already planned on leaving by the morning of 30th and arrive on the 31st at Uchiura, without consulting any of her friends if they’d be home during that time, because a part of her just knew that she already booked her tickets ahead of time, way before the video chat that had happened earlier.

The blonde smiles to herself, and she could feel her heart thrumming against her chest and her skin tingling at the thought of seeing the two most important people of her life soon.

She’s on her way home after going to her professor to pass a paper that was due today and have a little bit of talk about the said paper- even when they’re on a break some of her professors just wouldn’t let their students get some rest for the holidays, _“well this is a prestigious university for a reason”_ she thinks when she heard her phone beep.

She took her phone out of her purse and saw it was a message from Kanan, “Ehh? She’s still awake?” she says incredulously, for its 5 p.m. and that means it’d be 2 a.m. for the diver.

Mari quickly went to the side, to not disturb the people walking by as she opens the message.

**Shiny dolphin:** I’ve been up for the past hour trying to find tickets on the 31st but the cheap ones are already sold out,  I don’t think I can make it but I don’t know how to tell Dia that.

“Oh Kanan” Mari chuckles.

**Shiny lesbian:** Don’t worry about it, I’ll have it covered so now, get your pretty ass to sleep ‘kay?

The blonde puts her phone back in her purse and starts walking to the bus stop. She hears her phone beep again but decided not to open it, for she knows Kanan would whine and reject the offer.

Money is and never will be an issue for Mari, she knows she’s privileged and “lucky” as to what most people would say when they find out about her family backgrounds but she doesn’t flaunt it, no, she’d help her friends in any way, especially if you’re particularly close with her then you deserve nothing but the best from her. She’d never flaunt how rich she is, but she won’t hesitate to spend for the ones she loves.

Once she reaches the bus stop, she took her phone out again and saw the she was right.

**Shiny dolphin:** Don’t spend too much on me. I can pay for half of the ticket for now and I promise to pay you back but really Mari just don’t, I’m sure Dia would understand. I promise to stop by in Japan soon.

Mari groans at how stubborn the diver can be.

**Shiny lesbian:** I already booked it for you and I’ll just send you the details later. NOW SLEEP FOOL!

The bus finally arrived and Mari gets on and sat next to the window at the back. Kanan hasn’t replied, which means the diver has finally fallen asleep or she’s typing out a long message as to why Mari shouldn’t spend on her.

Amber eyes then drifts off to the view outside. Mari sighs, seeing at the various beautiful architectures that she knows has been standing for so long, the beautiful lights and the lively people outside, makes Mari sigh and think of how she has missed Uchiura.

Bologna and Uchiura are far different from each other but both holds a deep vast history and has people in it that can make strangers like her feel like its home.

Her eyes then sees the moon already up in the sky, “huh it’s that late already?” she smiles to herself as she continues to stare at it.

It’s shining, blanketing everything beneath it with its light, guiding people who are lost in the darkness, connecting people who are far away from each other, for she knows that they have looked at the sky and the moon earlier and she can’t help but feel their gazes from the bright light it’s emitting.

But most of all it feels like it’s telling Mari something, something the blonde knows she’s told the moon and the sky before.

Mari raises her hand and places it against at the window, the coldness of the glass stinging her.

“I’ll be home soon.”

-

 

 

**Mangilao, Guam**

Kanan wakes up feeling groggy and her body feeling heavy as if there’s a ton of bricks on top of her. She knows she should’ve continued sleeping then she wouldn’t like a zombie, but she’d never ever miss a video call from her best friends.

No matter how late it gets and how tired she is, she makes sure to always talk and see them at least for a few minutes every day.

She doesn’t even know why she felt so tired last night when all she did was study in the morning at the library then she went off to swim and dive to practice for their nearing midterm’s exam after the break ends. It’s not something that was too strenuous for her- well she thinks so, for she was able to manage to work after school and idol practice back then in Uchiura, so she doesn’t know why that felt too much all of a sudden.

“Maybe college itself is just too much” she mumbles as she gets out of her bed and heads towards the window next to her bed to open the blinds.

The sun’s rays blinds her for a minute and once her eyes gets adjusted to the light, Kanan sighs at the sight.

She lives at a dorm near her campus, with the ocean just a few feet away from her building that sometimes it worries her what would happen if there’s a massive storm, but most of the time, she’s at awe every single day with the amazing view it provides with the ocean glistening under the sunlight, and the beautiful sunsets she’d see every single night and she just knew that she made the right choice no matter how difficult and lonesome it can be.

She looks out to her window every day, to remind herself why she’s there- why she’s miles away from home. People would think her passion for the sea and to be in it always was just a hobby but no, as much as she loved being a school idol, she couldn’t imagine herself other than being someone who’d be able to teach and be the one to help people see how amazing the ocean and everything in it can be.

But most of all, she looks out to her window every day, to remind herself that she’s not alone, that they might not be there with her, the sky still connects them.

Dia is under the same sun as her while Mari is under the moon, their worlds seem so far apart but she looks at her window to reassure herself that no, they’re not worlds apart, they’re all still under the same sky, that the sun she’s looking at now has Dia bathing under its light and it’s the same sun Mari saw earlier.

“Still the same sky” Kanan says to herself.

She notices her phone light up and walks over to her desk to get it.

 It’s a message from Mari.

**Shiny Lesbian:** I’ve sent all the details about your plane ticket to your email, and no need to worry about it you goof, think of it as my Christmas present for you okay?

Kanan feels a bit guilty, for the blonde has always spent so much on her over the course of their friendship and all the things she has given to the blonde will never amount to all the precious gifts Mari has given her.

She hears her phone beep again and sees another bubble pop up from Mari’s messages.

**Shiny lesbian:** And don’t feel guilty about it please? I want to see you too so so much and it won’t be the same without you there with us and I’m sure Dia is dying for some of your warm hugs too…

Kanan’s eyebrow shoots up at the last few words, Mari ending it as if there’s something else she’d say and before she could type out a reply another bubble pops up.

**Shiny lesbian:** and kisses.

Kanan blushes and laughs and types out a response.

**Shiny dolphin:** Uhuh, I’m gonna do some packing now, see you later.

**Shiny dolphin:** Thank you Mari.

She smiles and tosses her phone to her bed, “alright, time for some packing.”

-

**Uchiura, Japan**

As Dia steps out of the train, she’s immediately hit by the warm rays of the sun and fresh air she has missed so much, she sighs contentedly and looks around her.

There’s a lot of people taking a break from the city or people coming back home for the New Year. As her eyes dart around the platform she sees a familiar red-head waiting.

Dia immediately moves her feet to get to her, and once she’s in front of her little sister, she opened up her arms to envelope Ruby into a hug.

“I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too onee-chan.”

Dia sighs and thinks, _I’m home._

-

 

It’s New Year’s eve and usually she’d be busy running around the house, making sure everything’s tidy in place for the Kurosawa party her father always holds during New Year’s and for her birthday also.

Dia grimaces at the thought.

She never really had a proper birthday party and it always felt more like a celebration towards the oncoming year rather than her birth but she supposes that it’s okay. She’s not one for parties and crowds anyway.

And so when her father told her that she doesn’t have to fix or arrange anything later and she can do anything she wants and even not be present in the party, she was so shocked that Ruby had to shake her for a little bit to come back to life.

She’s the Kurosawa heiress- she’s supposed to be there is what her father would normally say but Dia isn’t about to object, not at all.

But now walking around Uchiura with a few hours left of 2017, she actually doesn’t know what to do.

She went to the Awashima Hotel in hopes that Mari may have gone home for the holidays but the staff told her none of the Ohara’s are back in Japan.

She then went to the diving shop but it was closed.

She knows it’s bad to hope because when things don’t happen she’d only have herself to blame, but she still did anyway.

She hoped to see familiar amber and amethyst eyes again, be embraced in their warm hugs in this cold night as they let the remaining hours pass away in each other’s arms, hoped to start their year right by being together, for them to be there on the first second of her birthday and she hoped for that new year’s kiss she always see on tv shows and movies.

There’s so many things she hoped for on her way back and now, walking aimlessly around the empty streets as everyone is inside their warm home and celebrating with their love ones, she feels kinda dumb for even hoping.

She doesn’t blame them though, she knows what she was hoping for was too much to ask especially since distance is their enemy now.

She sighs and she puts her hands on her coat pocket, she looks up at the sky and wishes that Kanan and Mari are at least having a good New Year’s Eve.

She was about to turn around and go back home until she notices she’s just a few feet away from Uranohoshi.

She decides to pay her old school a visit before she heads home.

She jogs towards the gate and notices that it’s slightly open and the chains and locks are nowhere to be found.

Dia has watched way too many horror movies (Mari would put a horror cd on a seemingly happy and comedic movie dvd cover for Kanan to pick out during their sleepovers just so she could scare the poor girl and of course Mari did it for Kanan to clutch on her the whole time) to know that this is bad idea and there’s probably a killer or a ghost inside and usually her common sense would tell her to not go in but there’s this warm feeling in her stomach and it feels good and she feels anticipation instead of fear and so she slips inside.

It’s dark and there are no lights on and that should have been the indication that she should leave but instead she gets her phone from her pocket and turned on the flashlight option.

She can see some of the words the students painted on and she smiles, who knew a place could mean so much too so many people, especially a high school.

Dia goes to the gym and sees the door wide open, she enters mindlessly, her eyes adjusts to the dark but then she sees a light.

A light in the clubroom.

Dia raises her eyebrow and thinks of anyone who could possibly be there tonight as she walks towards it.

_A killer maybe? Or Chika? You and Riko too? Ruby says she and the other two first- no- second years are planning on something for New Year’s, so maybe them?_

As Dia gets closer to the door, she goes to the side and she notices two shadows by the entrance, and she turns off her light and puts her phone back in her pocket and raises her fists up, prepared to fight just in case.

As she slowly creeps to the door, to take a peek, her heart leaves her chest and she releases a loud shriek as a face appears in front of her and says a soft “boo”.

She was about to strike her fist in instinct when someone held her arm in place.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, it was just Mari being an ass again.”

Dia turns her face to the owner of her voice and before the brunette could think of anything else, she uses her free arm to grab Kanan’s neck and hug her.

Kanan lets go her arm then and now Dia fully wraps them around the diver’s neck as she lays her head on her friend’s shoulder and she feels strong arms wrap around her too.

Dia breathes in and her knees go weak at the familiar scent. Kanan has always smelled like lavender, and Dia one time looked up on the internet about it and read how lavender scents are stress relievers and now she knows why Mari would always try to get Kanan close to her.

“Hey no fair I wanna join!”

Dia glares at Mari and says, “No.”

The blonde pouts and Dia hears Kanan laugh- and she feels Kanan’s chest vibrate against her and Dia feels her face heat up.

She its dark enough that Mari won’t notice.

Dia then pulls herself away a little from Kanan. She rolls her eyes at Mari as stretches out an arm to her.

The blonde’s smile reaches her eyes and Dia feels her heart melt at the sight.

Mari quickly joins their embrace and as she feels a pair of arms around her, Dia feels like she’s on cloud nine.

Being in between the two people she loves the most is the safest place Dia has ever known. She has never felt so content and just happy in her life and she wishes to have this every single day of her life.

“I thought the two of you aren’t going to be home” she mumbles.

“Well I wasn’t sure at first but Mari as always pulled something up her sleeves and now I’m here.”

“Do you really think we’re going to start another year without each other? And most importantly another year without celebrating your birthday together? Na-uh! Not on my watch, not anymore” Mari says and Dia notices by the end that the blonde’s voice was shaky and afraid and so she looks up to meet amber eyes and says,

“not anymore.”

-

 

Once they enter the clubroom, Dia notices a few party decorations, a few food and a large cake at the center of the table and emerald eyes looks to her two friends with wide eyes.

“You guys did this?”

Mari scoffs playfully, “Well duh! We got here really early in the morning and asked your father if we can have you for tonight till tomorrow for a proper celebrations because let’s be honest here those new year parties with men in business suites has always been a no, no for us.”

Kanan crosses her arms, “We also wrote you a birthday card with a few hints to come here without trying to expose ourselves, we were supposed to give it to Ruby but knowing her…” Dia raises her eyebrow at the mention of her sister and Kanan looks away, “she’s going to tell you and it won’t be a surprise anymore..”

“And your father probably didn’t gave the letter to you which I’m upset about and I’ll have a word with him tomorrow.” Mari says.

“Eh?”

Kanan laughs and Dia notices her cheeks are flushed, “Mari might have wrote something suggestive as rewards for when you got the hints right and I think he might have read it and decided not to give it you… “

Dia’s eyes widens and she wants to pinch Mari’s cheeks so bad, and Kanan as observant as ever and holds Dia back before the brunette can.

Mari sticks her tongue out and Dia doesn’t know whether she wants that tongue against her mouth or if she wants to pull it.

The blonde then perks up, as if she remembered something important.

“We forgot to say something earlier.”

Dia and Kanan just looks at her questioningly.

“SURPRISE!”

Dia decides she wants to do both.

 

-

 

They ate some of the food to pass the remaining hours, Kanan and Mari sitting next to each other while Dia’s on the opposite side of the table.

And Mari told her they aren’t allowed to eat the cake yet or light it up until it’s midnight which is frustrating because Dia just wants that chocolate cake.

They catch up with all the things they’ve missed on one another.

Mari talks about how beautiful Italy is and how she wishes to have Kanan and Dia there with her and stroll along the streets to make straight men envy of how she’s got two beautiful girls on her arms- Mari’s words not hers- and then Kanan talks about all the sea creatures she’s met during her diving lessons in Guam and now one of her wishes in life is to go dive at every sea in the world just to meet all the other sea creatures in it, and also “all sea water feels different just like how all mineral waters taste different” and Dia doesn’t really get it.

Mari looks at her wrist watch and a cheshire grin on her face.

“Ooh there’s an hour left till 2018 so before we leave 2017 anyone wanna confess to me?”

Dia stills and she hears Kanan laugh awkwardly.

The three of them have shared something intimate the day before they all parted ways but Dia was unsure of what they are for they never labeled themselves anything and Dia’s about to speak up when Kanan beats her to it.

“I think what I feel for you two has already been shown on the last day we were together…” Kanan looks down and her cheeks are tainted red, “I love the two of you so much and all I’ve been wanting to do today since I saw you both was to kiss you.” Kanan looks up to her then, amethyst eyes holding so much emotion that Dia knew, the diver isn’t fooling around.

Dia’s heart thrums against her chest wildly, she wants to say something, anything, she wants to tell Kanan and Mari she loves them too but she feels like a fish out of water.

Because what if this- whatever this is- they are, doesn’t work? What happens to their friendship then? What if this whole things ruins everything for them? Dia would rather suffer from not being able to call Kanan and Mari hers than to break a friendship once the two doesn’t feel the same anymore an-

“Dia?”

It’s Mari’s voice.

Emerald and amber eyes meets, and it feels like the storm brewing inside Dia has calmed down, she closes her eyes and takes a dreep breath.

And when opens them again the brunette says, “I haven’t stopped thinking about that day, and every day since I’ve been away from the two of you all I want is to be near you, to touch you, to kiss you and all the things we did that day” Dia releases a shaky breath and she looks at the two people in front of her, “I love the two of you so much.”

Kanan looks like she’s about to cry while Mari just gets up from her chair and strides over to Dia and before the brunette could react, warm hand takes a hold of chin and soft lips are against hers.

Dia closes her eyes at the sensation, a hand then goes to Mari’s nape to make the kiss deeper, their mouths move together in sync, as if they’ve been doing it their whole lives. And when she feels Mari’s tongue swipe her bottom lip, Dia’s releases a soft moan which gives Mari the opportunity to have her tongue in Dia’s mouth.

The brunette feels like she’s going to melt the more Mari does something with her tongue and mouth, so Dia pulls away for a bit to catch her breath and to regain composure.

Mari rests her forehead against Dia’s and the brunette can hear the ragged breathing of the blonde, and god does Dia want Mari’s mouth on hers again or maybe somewhere else too.

“Are you two done?”

Dia let out a squeak and Mari chuckles.

“You jealous?” the blonde asks.

Kanan’s face is flushed and there’s a pout on her face and god, having two beautiful people to kiss is hard for Dia because she doesn’t know who she’d ever want to kiss first.

“If I say I am, will you come here and give me a kiss too?”

“Of course!”

And so Mari does.

The same kind of kiss she gave Dia, and the brunette is feeling all hot and bothered by just looking at them, with the way their mouths moves, the way she sees Mari slips her tongue in and god they need to go somewhere now because they are not doing something indecent in the clubroom.

When the two pulls away, Mari stands at the side with a huge grin on her face as Kanan walks over to Dia.

“May I?” Kanan asks, her voice hoarse and filled with lust.

Dia just nods- frantically.

Kanan kisses Dia like Mari did but compared to the blonde, the diver is a bit more rough as Kanan bites and pulls her lower lip, and god does Dia love that so much.

The brunette releases a moan which made Kanan smile as they kiss, and the diver goes soft on Dia as she just now pecks and pecks the brunette’s lips and pepper Dia’s face with kisses.

Dia giggles and Kanan pecks her lips one last time.

The diver then sits on the table in front of Dia as she feels Mari settle next to her seat.

“So does this mean we’re together now?” Kanan asks.

Mari hums in thought and Dia notices the watch on Mari’s wrist.

“There’s 5 minutes until midnight.” Dia states.

“Do we get together now in 2017 or in 2018?” Mari wonders

“How about we start off the new year right by being together officially at midnight plus New Year’s kisses though” Kanan suggests.

Mari claps her hands and nods, “okay since asking you two as my girlfriends would only require like 3 seconds, I’ll ask the two of you at 11:59:57 p.m. then you both answer at midnight! How’s that.”

Dia and Kanan looks at each other, then at Mari as if she’s grown another head that the blonde just raises her arms up in defense.

“It was just a suggestion” Mari mumbles.

There’s two minutes left and for some reason Dia is feeling anxious as what’s to come in the new year. She knows that the day after tomorrow-or rather later- they’re going to be separated again.

And the fact that later, she, Kanan and Mari are all going to be together officially makes her sadder at the thought of being miles away from them. Why did they wait until now for this? The three of them could have been so happy together for so long but as she thinks about it, she wouldn’t want it any other way for it’s what happened in the past that made them the person who they are now.

The obstacles they faced back then are a part of their lives, it did break them at some point but they came out stronger and with it they realized their love for another too.

So she supposes, she really wouldn’t have it any other way.

And as the new year approaches within a few seconds left, Dia knows they’re going to be together forever no matter how much distance between them there is, for the sky connects them and their love is stronger than anything in this world.

Nothing's gonna break what they have now.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIA!” she hears Kanan and Mari shout as they tackle her with hugs and kisses.

And as the two pepper her kisses, she closes her eyes and mumbles, “together forever huh?”

Kanan and Mari looks at each other and kisses Dia’s cheeks at the same time, “together forever.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was only 3k words when i left it and now it evolved to 6k. for anyone who read all these years and saw my note, this is 1/2 Dia birthday fics I wrote, and i hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> I MISS THE THIRD YEARS SO MUCH!!!! ALSO HAPPY NEW YEAR??? super late but!! tbh I really don't know what to feel this year for this is my final year in college (FUCK I HOPE SO BECAUSE FUCK THESIS) and there's so much responsibility for me right now and I don't know how I'd survive this year, and if you're like me, feeling helpless in the new year then I hope to god we survive this and I hope things get better for us.
> 
> and so thank you so much for reading and if you leave a kudo and a comment then thank you, thank you so much! it means a lot because it makes me want to continue writing and tryna beat this writer's block and it just makes me happy.


End file.
